Notepasta Wiki:Site Rules/Categories
See that list below? Do NOT add a category to a page that is not on this list below. Doing so can and will lead to your account being blocked from editing. We are not like most wikis with thousands of pointless categories, most with one or two pages linked to them. The categories on this wiki are intended to be indicative of the main theme(s) of a story. See the appropriate section for how to suggest new categories. __TOC__ 'The Categories' 'Category of the Pastas' *Action/Adventure/Epic: Pasta's that have a lot of action, adventure, and natural causes! *Comedy: Pasta's that are full of chuckles, and chuckles, of laughs! *Drama: Pasta's that contain lots of drama/sadness *Horror/Suspense/Thriller: Pasta's that put us on the edge of our seats. *Mystery/Crime: Pasta's that involve a mystery to be solved, or a crime! *Romance: Pasta's that involve lots of love <3 *Science Fiction/Fantasy: Pasta's that are out of this world. Note, these also count as image categories too. 'Other types of categories that you want to add on to a Pasta' *Animals: So cute, and so fluffy! * *Bad Words: Pasta's that have excessive profanity! *Bizzare Extravaganza!: Pasta's that are so weird and bizzare! *Computers and Internet: Pasta's that involve the internet! *History: Pasta's that involve historical events! * **War: Pasta's that involve wars. *Items/Objects: Pasta's that involve items. * ** Diaries/Journels: Pasta's that include people writing in their diaries! *Music: Pasta's that talk about music, or musicians! ♫ ♪ *Nature: Pasta's that contain the great outdoors! * *NSFW: Pasta's that shouldn't be read aloud... *OC: Original Content *Paranormal: Pastas involving ghosts, spirits and stuff like that. *Photography: Pasta's that involve Photography! * *Places: Pasta's about places! * *Poetry: Pasta's that contain poetry, or are poetry! *Video Games: Pasta's about Video games * Note: * represents that the category is also a image pasta. 'Narratives' *First Person Narrative: Pasta's written in the first person narrative *Second Person Narrative: Pasta's written in the second person narrative *Third Person Narrative: Pasta's written in the third person narrative *Ambiguous Narrative: Pasta's that are unclear on what the narrative is. 'Site Administration' *Needs Editing: Pasta's that need to be edited (ADMINISTRATOR ONLY) *Flagged for Deletion: Pasta's that are flagged for deletion (ADMINISTRATOR ONLY) *Site Rules: The wiki's site rules. Please read these carefully. *Meta: Important stuff on the wiki 'General Use' *Marked for Review: Pasta's that need further editing/fixing. Do not add this category, if you want other's to read your pasta. *Unfinished Page: TOTALLY NOT FINISHED GUIZE!!! THE SECOND HALF WILL COME OUT NEXT WEEK!!!!111 *Delete Now: Pages that violate the ToU/the site rules and must be deleted ASAP! *Users: Users of this wiki! *Admin: Admins on the wiki! (ADMINISTRATOR ONLY) *Bureaucrat: The Bureaucrats of the wiki! (ADMINISTRATOR ONLY) *Rollback: The Rollbacks of the wiki! (ADMINISTRATOR ONLY) *Chat Moderator: The Chat Mods of the wiki! (ADMINISTRATOR ONLY) *Early Works: Pasta's that are the early work of the wiki! (FATAL DISEASE ONLY!) *Unkown Attribution: Pasta's that we do not know who originally wrote these. *Blog posts: Obviously Category:Site Rules